Lian
Lian,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p79: "The Bath House" along with her twin sister Park, served Captain Sao Feng as his personal attendant and masseuse. Biography The Deep Sea Opal . Lian, beautiful but deadly, commonly stood by her master's side in his Singapore bath house, and both twins often dressed Feng, such was his status. They were also employed to act as bodyguards, able to keep out any unwanted visitors. They were highly proficient in martial arts and sword-fighting,''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game): "Singapore" and would sometimes use the steel chopsticks in their hair as weapons.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Lian was aboard the Empress when Sao Feng brought Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and Carolina aboard after interrupting their voyage to Shanghai during the time of the Shadow Lord's threat. Along with her sister, Lian shamelessly flirted with Jack Sparrow behind her master's back, and he returned the same in kind. When Sparrow agreed to procure the Deep Sea Opal for Sao Feng, her master ordered her to accompany Jack to ensure there were no tricks. Lian guided Jack, Billy Turner, and Diego de Leon down through the depths of the sea all the way to an air-filled cavern at the bottom of the ocean, continuing to blatantly flirt with Jack along the way. Making their way across the cave, Lian and the other pirates came across a tunnel with a strange multicolor light glowing at the end of it. As they passed through, the tunnel opened up into an enormous cave, where the quartet discovered the source of the strange rainbow light: a sleeping giant snake with bright, swirling colors shifting through its irredescent scales. After getting over their initial awe of the magnificent creature, Lian and the others realized that it was guarding yet another cave, the only exit from the room. The pirates managed to tiptoe past the unconscious Rainbow Serpent and duck into the next cavern, where they found a pool of clear water lit by a glow from within its depths. Drawing closer, Lian realized that the mystical light was coming from the giant Deep Sea Opal shimmering within the center of the water. Jack attempted to get Lian to grab the opal for him when Billy and Diego turned him down, but she flatly refused. As Jack went to touch the opal, Lian saw the surface of the water start to bubble, and then a female creature emerge from its depths, which turned out to be the mermaid Morveren. Startled, Lian and the others turned to the exit of a cave in hopes of escape, only to find that it was blocked by the head of the now very awake Rainbow Serpent. After Sparrow traded his mystical miniature stone head to Morveren for the opal, Lian and the other pirates made their way out of the cave and back to the surface through a waterspout portal, and a delighted Sao Feng took them all to Liang Dao's palace. and Park.]] When the group arrived at the palace and Sao Feng used the Deep Sea Opal to claim Liang Dao's throne, Lian and Park threw themselves into the fray when a massive battle broke out between Dao and Feng's men. Slicing and slashing Liang Dao's men with their steel-tipped fans, Lian and Park's efforts helped Feng's side emerge victorious, and he became the new Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. With the battle over, Lian and her sister resumed their suggestive flirtations with Jack, prompting him to trick Sao Feng into ordering them to accompany him aboard the Black Pearl during their journey to Hong Kong. During the voyage she and Park gave Jack a massage before being interrupted by the zombie, Alex. Hong Kong Upon their arrival in Hong Kong, Lian and her sister disguised themselves as EITC agents along with Jack, Billy, Carolina, Diego, and Jean so they could travel through the streets without detection. The group was stopped by Benedict Huntington however, who wanted a report of their patrol to impress his wife, Barbara. Barbara came close to discovering Lian's rouse, as she noticed how feminine her, Park, and Carolina looked under their EITC uniforms, but her concerns were brushed off by her husband, who was fooled into letting the pirates go when Jack feigned having leprosy. Continuing to follow the route drawn for them by Sao Feng, Lian and the others were eventually stopped by a gang of Mistress Ching's men, who believed them to be genuine EITC agents. When Ching began recalling Jack's mannerisms and Sao Feng showed up in a nearby ally, Lian and the others were guided by Ching to the Pirate Lord's opium den to commence the meeting. When Benedict Huntington and Liang Dao launched their surprise attack on the opium den during the meeting, Lian and her twin saved their master's life by throwing themselves forward and knocking Sao Feng out of the way when Huntington fired a bullet at him. She and Park fought bravely against Huntington's EITC agents in the den as well as in the square in front of the shack when the fighting moved to the streets following Jack's setting of the shanty on fire. With Lian's help, the Pirate Lords' side were able to drive the EITC agents back across the square, forcing them to retreat. After Sao Feng and Mistress Ching officially forged an alliance, Lian and Park accompanied their master back to the Empress. 's death.]] War Against Piracy Lian still served Sao Feng during the time of Hector Barbossa's meeting with the Pirate Lord at his bath house. Both twins remembered their time with Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl, as they recognized the name with a slight giggle only to be silenced by their captain. The meeting went from bad to worse, but was interrupted when troops of the East India Trading Company burst into the bath house. Lian and Park fought the soldiers alongside their master, but when the soldiers' leader, Ian Mercer, walked into the bath house, he shot at Elizabeth Swann. Unfortunately, Will Turner pushed Elizabeth out of the way, and Mercer's shot hit Park instead, killing her instantly. .]] Sao Feng and his men escaped the bath house, and continued the fight on the streets of Singapore. Lian, seeking revenge, ambushed Mercer in a small storehouse. A brief struggle ensued, and Lian was able to stab Mercer with one of the steel chopsticks from her hair. Mercer then shoved Lian to the ground and although she struggled, shot the woman killing her immediately. Behind the scenes *Lian was portrayed by Michelle Lee in At World's End. Lee also provided her voice in the ''At World's End'' video game. *In the revision screenplay draft of At World's End, Lian was to attack Ian Mercer with a sword, reason for which he would have shot her down. Her twin sister Park was to survive the ordeal and stab two steel chopsticks on Mercer's shoulder as vengeance for Lian's death.[http://thescriptsavant.com/pdf/Pirates_Of_The_Caribbean_At_Worlds_End.pdf Calypso's Fury draft of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End script] *While both twins appear in the At World's End video game, only Lian is an unlockable, playable character. **In the same game, Park dies before Lian. The latter's death is also not shown. **The player has to complete the Singapore level combat challenge in order to unlock Lian. *"Lian" means "link" or "connection" in Chinese. This is a possible reference to the fact that she is a twin. *In the Xbox version of the At World's End video game, Lian and Park are killed by the player instead by Ian Mercer during the battle in the bath house. However, both are alive in the following cutscene. *Both twins appear in the Lego version of Pirates of the Caribbean and are both unlockable, playable characters. (Lian is armed with a bullwhip and Park is equipped with a pair of swords). Appearances *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Gods and Ghosts M'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references it:Lian Category:Inhabitants of Singapore Category:Sao Feng's Empire Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals Category:Empress crew Category:Chinese